This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To investigate the mechanism of subcutaneous adipose tissue loss with aging and with HIV infection, adipose tissue will be analyzed and compared between healthy control subjects and HIV infected individuals of different ages.